hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2023 Atlantic hurricane season (Sutowe12's version)
The 2023 Atlantic hurricane season was the most destructive and intense hurricane season on record in the Atlantic Basin. Seasonal forecasts In 2022, NOAA saw that year's season, not as active, but yet costly. In that season, 4 storms struck the United States, either as a tropical storm, hurricane or major hurricane. This lead to a very likely theory that this may occur again for 2023, as it did in previous years. Season summary The record breaking year of 2023 saw 30 named storms, 17 hurricanes, and 8 major hurricanes (highest since 1950). Storms 2023 Atlantic Canada subtropical storm Hurricane Alec Tropical Storm Bessie Hurricane Chester Hurricane Deena Tropical Storm Edie Tropical Storm Fredine Hurricane Grant Tropical Storm Hana Hurricane Iron Hurricane Jemima Hurricane Kenny Tropical Storm Lilli Hurricane Mike Hurricane Nina Hurricane Owen Hurricane Pippa Tropical Storm Russell Hurricane Sonya Hurricane Tyrone Tropical Depression Twenty-One Hurricane Vega Tropical Storm Weston Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Beta Hurricane Gamma Subtropical Depression Twenty-Seven Tropical Depression Twenty-Eight Tropical Storm Delta Tropical Storm Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Eta Subtropical Depression Thirty-Three Subtropical Storm Theta Timeline ImageSize = width:815 height:270 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2023 till:01/01/2024 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/05/2023 till:05/05/2023 color:TS text:Unnamed from:15/07/2023 till:21/07/2023 color:C1 text:Alec from:19/07/2023 till:21/07/2023 color:TS text:Bessie from:31/07/2023 till:11/08/2023 color:C5 text:Chester from:02/08/2023 till:10/08/2023 color:C4 text:Deena from:14/08/2023 till:17/08/2023 color:TS text:Edie from:15/08/2023 till:19/08/2023 color:TS text:Fredine from:23/08/2023 till:30/08/2023 color:C2 text:Grant from:24/08/2023 till:28/08/2023 color:TS text:Hana from:31/08/2023 till:15/09/2023 color:C5 from:03/09/2023 till:12/09/2023 color:C3 text:Jemima from:07/09/2023 till:13/09/2023 color:C1 text:Kenny from:10/09/2023 till:14/09/2023 color:C1 text:Lilli Barset:break from:11/09/2023 till:20/09/2023 color:C2 text:Mike from:19/09/2023 till:26/09/2023 color:C2 text:Nina from:25/09/2023 till:10/10/2023 color:C4 text:Owen from:30/09/2023 till:03/10/2023 color:C1 text:Pippa from:30/09/2023 till:04/10/2023 color:TS text:Russell from:30/09/2023 till:17/10/2023 color:C5 text:Sonya from:03/10/2023 till:09/10/2023 color:C1 text:Tyrone from:05/10/2023 till:06/10/2023 color:TD text:Twenty-One from:09/10/2023 till:13/10/2023 color:C1 text:Vega from:15/10/2023 till:16/10/2023 color:TS text:Weston from:19/10/2023 till:24/10/2023 color:C1 text:Alpha from:25/10/2023 till:30/10/2023 color:C3 from:30/10/2023 till:02/11/2023 color:C1 text:Gamma Barset:break from:05/11/2023 till:07/11/2023 color:TD text:Twenty-Seven from:10/11/2023 till:11/11/2023 color:TD text:Twenty-Eight from:13/11/2023 till:16/11/2023 color:TS text:Delta from:15/11/2023 till:18/11/2023 color:TS text:Epsilon from:20/11/2023 till:05/12/2023 color:C5 text:Zeta from:29/11/2023 till:06/12/2023 color:C1 text:Eta from:05/12/2023 till:08/12/2023 color:TD text:Thirty-Three from:14/12/2023 till:19/12/2023 color:TS text:Theta barset:skip from:18/09/2023 till:21/09/2023 color:TS text:Iron barset:skip from:02/11/2023 till:04/11/2023 color:TS text:Beta bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2023 till:01/06/2023 text:May from:01/06/2023 till:01/07/2023 text:June from:01/07/2023 till:01/08/2023 text:July from:01/08/2023 till:01/09/2023 text:August from:01/09/2023 till:01/10/2023 text:September from:01/10/2023 till:01/11/2023 text:October from:01/11/2023 till:01/12/2023 text:November from:01/12/2023 till:01/01/2024 text:December Storm names Retirement Atlantic Hurricane Names Due to the amount of damages and deaths caused, the names "Iron", "Jemima", "Mike", "Owen", "Sonya", and "Weston" were removed from List 4 of the rotating cyclones lists. The names were with Ignatius, Jordon, Matt, Oden, Shannon and Wilson. However, the names Grant and Nia, were not retired. The reason for this was for lack of discussion toward the names. As well, the name Kenny was also not retired because at the World Meteorological Organization, the committee of Haiti and Dominican Republic had mentioned the storm, Grant, to those at the organization. However, the name was dropped and was never mentioned again during the meeting. Greek Hurricane Names Hurricanes Beta and Zeta caused a lot of damage and caused some deaths, and formed at a high hurricane strength at a certin time, they cannot be retired or replaced by another name. However, the Greek Alphabet can be changed to the NATO Phonetic Alphabet, on certain occasions, (i.e. Zeta=Foxtrot). This is a very rare occurance for a storm not to be retired from the cause of deaths and damage, especially one who is a very strong hurricane, (Hurricane Zeta> a rare example of a Category 5 hurricane to not be retired). Season effects The following table lists all of the storms that have formed in the 2023 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s) (in parentheses), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2023 USD. References Category:2020-29 Atlantic Tropical Cyclone Seasons